Hinata's Dinosaur
by Talos Angel
Summary: Sasuke is dead, Naruto is in jail, and Rock Lee has cancer! It is up to Hinata, the D-Team, and Hinata's new Dinosaur friend, Ernie, to set things straight. Rated "T" due to swearing at the beginning.


HINATA'S DINOSAUR

CHAPTER ONE: NARUTO AND SAUSKE IN TROUBLE!

-Naruto and Sasuke were running very fast, because they had to get away from the ninja police. They stole Mr. Willis' money, and now he was very angry and wanted to arrest them both, so he called 911 and told the ninja police what happened; Naruto and Sasuke broke in, beat him up, and stole all of his money. Naruto and Sasuke tried to hide in a warehouse, but the ninja police were close behind! "Oh man, whadawedo?" Naruto asked nervously. "I don't know! We gotta lose those goddamn ninja cops somehow!" Sasuke shouted back angrily!

-"THIS IS THE NINJA POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND WE WON'T HURT YOU!" The Ninja police yelled over the megaphone! "Aaaah!" Naruto cried, "Maybe we should just give up peacefully!" He shouted! "Never!" Sasuke yelled back, "We're not going down without a fight, YOU HEAR ME?" The ninja police used a battering ram to break down the door, and they pointed their ninja shurikens at Naruto and Sasuke! Sasuke tried to rush the ninja police, but they killed Sasuke with their weapons! "NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto cried! Naruto fell to the ground and yelled, "I give up! I give UP!" The ninja police then arrested Naruto, gave Mr. Willis his money back, and sent Naruto to ninja jail!

CHAPTER TWO: HINATA FINDS OUT!

-Hinata was at ninja school, but Naruto and Sasuke were not! Sakura was crying, so Hinata asked why. "Sasuke is dead and Naruto is in jail!" Sakura cried! "WHAT?" Hinata screamed! Hinata then decided to go to the ninja jail and check to see if Naruto was there.

-Indeed, Naruto was in ninja jail just as Sakura said he was. "HELP! You gotta get me out of here!" Naruto pleaded to Hinata! "Naruto...what the hell happened?" Hinata screamed furiously! "OK It went like this," Naruto went on, "We needed money to help pay for Rock Lee's surgery, and we figured Mr. Willis had a lot of it. We stole his money, so he called the ninja police and they killed Sasuke because he wouldn't surrender!" Hinata was upset, "Naruto, you Idiot! You got your friend killed and yourself in jail, and you expect ME to help YOU? Do you know how sad Sakura is because of your stupidity?" Naruto was sad, "PLEASE! We needed the money to save Rock Lee...he's dying from cancer! I just need some bail money to get out and some extra money to pay for Rock Lee's anti-cancer surgery!" Hinata was sad now; she was angry at Naruto for stealing and getting his friends killed, but felt bad because he did it to help one of his friends, and she didn't want Rock lee to die from cancer either. "Well...what do I do to get the money?" Hinata asked impatiently. "Well..." Naruto began to explain, "There is a giant pile of money worth more than enough to help Rock Lee and myself at the top of a mountain, but it is guarded by the Grey Fox, and he can only be killed by a dinosaur!" Hinata hesitated, but then she said "OK, but I'm doing this for Rock Lee, not you!" Hinata then left.

CHAPTER THREE: HINATA FINDS A DINOSAUR!

-Hinata walked around Ninja Land, asking people where she could find a dinosaur. Everybody laughed and told her that she was either crazy or stupid. Hinata was about ready to give up when she found the dinosaur shop! Hinata went in and there was an old man who was selling dinosaur eggs. "Hello, my child," the old man told Hinata, "I see you are on an important quest to save your friends." "How did you-?" Hinata was about to ask. "Take this egg," The old man said giving Hinata a dinosaur egg, "It is about to hatch...you must raise the dinosaur with love and care, and it will grow fast and strong!" Hinata was puzzled, and was about to ask questions when the old man shooed her out of the building and said "go now, my child, save your friends...for great justice!"

-Hinata walked away, and took the egg to class because it didn't hatch yet. At ninja class, everybody was looking at Hinata because she looked weird carrying a dinosaur egg around. Karin walked up to Hinata and said "So, did the cuckoo lay an egg?" And all of the popular girls laughed at Hinata. "It's a dinosaur egg," Hinata explained, "my friends need my help, and I need this dinosaur's help to help them." Karin and the others just stared, then laughed "Dinosaurs went extinct millions of years ago!" Karin chuckled. "I don't care! It's my only chance!" Hinata protested. "That's quite enough, all of you!" Kakashi the ninja teacher said, "It's time to shut the hell up and get started with today's lesson!" Kakashi taught the ninjas that they could turn stuff into other stuff with ninjutsu. "Take this egg, for example..." Kakashi said trying to take the dinosaur egg away. "NO!" Hinata yelled, pulling the egg away! Everybody laughed. Kakashi hesitated, but said "fine," and took a rock instead, and used ninjutsu to turn it into a rock shuriken. "It doesn't transform the material; just the shape!" Kakashi said. After class, Kakashi wanted to have a word with Hinata, but then the egg hatched into a raptor! "HOLY CRAP! A DINOSAUR!" Kakashi screamed! Hinata was happy because now she had a dinosaur; the dinosaur was a male, and she decided to name him Ernie after her favourite Sesame Street character.

-Meanwhile, Karin was on her way to her boyfriend's house to do things her parents said she could not do. On the way over there, the old man's evil twin brother stopped her and said "You must use this dinosaur to kill Hinata and her dinosaur," he said giving Karin a similar-looking raptor. "Why?" Karin asked. "Because I am a bad guy and I want Rock Lee to die from cancer! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The old man's evil twin brother replied back. "OK cool!" Karin said taking the raptor. "Be sure to train that guy so he will be strong" The old man's evil twin brother added, "now go, my child, and kill Hinata...for great evil!"

CHAPTER FOUR: HINATA TRAINS THE DINOSAUR!

-Even though Hinata now had a raptor, she had to train him somehow. Hinata walked in a forest until she came across the D-Team from Dinosaur King. "Hello!" the D-Team said. "Hi" Hinata replied back. Max (I have no clue what their Japanese names are,) noticed that Hinata had a raptor, "Hey cool! You have a dinosaur too!" "Yeah...I named him Ernie..." Hinata timidly replied. "After your favorite Sesame Street character?" Zoey asked. "Well, I guess so, but that's not the point." Hinata explained, "I need to train my dinosaur so I can save some friends of mine." "what do you know!" the professor said, "We were going to train our dinosaurs, too!" So they went together through the forest, and then Hinata saw the first enemy; It was a big caterpillar that could shoot lightning bolts out of its antennae. "Quick! Command your dinosaur to attack or something!" Max shouted! "Umm...claw that thing!" Hinata told Ernie, and so Ernie clawed the caterpillar, and defeated it, so Ernie got 20 EXP and 5 GP. "That was an awesome fight!" Max yelled, "Yeah! You're awesome...err...what's your name?" Zoey asked Hinata. "I'm Hinata, and as I said, I'm training Ernie so we can save my friends." After they introduced each other, they fought some more and got their dinosaurs stronger. They declared the day of training a success! The next day they fought more caterpillars, and some lizard-birds that had sharp claws. They won and leveled up a bunch of times and got some gold!

-After much leveling up, Hinata's raptor grew bigger and stronger, and the D-Team's dinosaurs were bigger and stronger too! "Now we are ready for a REAL fight!" Max shouted. "'Real' fight?" Hinata asked nervously. "Yeah," Zoey explained, "Once a year there is a big tournament in ninja land to see which team has the strongest dinosaurs! You should come to see how strong your dinosaur is!" Hinata didn't want to waste time since Rock Lee depended on her, but she didn't want to face the Grey Fox unprepared either. "OK!" Hinata said with enthusiasm, so they went to the dinosaur fighting coliseum.

CHAPTER FIVE: DINOSAUR FIGHTING BATTLE!

-Once Hinata and the D-Team got to the coliseum, they signed up for the tournament and then there was a dinosaur fight! The enemy team consisted of a pterodactyl and a stegosaurus! The dinosaurs began fighting, and Ernie jumped on the pterodactyl and began punching it! It was a close call, but Hinata and the D-Team won! After a few fights, they got to the last round, and Hinata and the D-Team were up against Karin and the other bad guys! "Long time no see, moron!" Karin shouted at Hinata, "I got a stronger dinosaur!" She added. "Karin...what are you doing?" Hinata questioned. "I am here to kill your dinosaur, kill you, and make Rock Lee die of cancer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata knew she had to win the fight, for her friends and Rock Lee! The enemy team consisted of a T-rex, a Saltasaurus, and a big squid dinosaur, and Karin's raptor, so it was going to be a tough fight.

-The fight began and all of the dinosaurs charged at each other like Civil War Cavalrymen! The T-Rex began biting viciously, but the D-Team dinosaurs were fast enough to dodge the bites! The Saltasaurus was VERY tough, and could handle a lot of hits, but wasn't very mobile, nor did it hit especially hard. The squid dinosaur was a problem, though; it hit pretty hard, and moved fast so it was difficult to dodge, and it was because of this dinosaur that the fight was getting very close! Hinata and Karin's raptors, though, were fighting each other away from the rest of the battle, and it was a very close fight, too! They were biting, scratching, and kicking, and it looked like either one could go out at any second! After a lot of fighting, both raptors passed out! "Impossible!" Karin yelled, "MY raptor is supposed to be STRONGER!" "Can't you just be content with 'equal?'" Hinata asked curiously. "NO! I am clearly better!" Karin screamed again, but then the D-Team won the fight, and the tournament! "Hooray!" The D-Team cheered! "You guys SUCK!" Karin yelled at the other bad guys!

-The D-Team decided to celebrate by going to Pizza Hut for lunch. "We did great! Especially you, Hinata!" The Professor cheered! "I don't think so..." Hinata sighed, "After all, you guys did most of the fighting, and Ernie barely managed to beat Karin's raptor..." "Don't be so hard on yourself!" Zoey encouraged, "Besides, we'll help, right guys?" Max asked the rest of the D-Team. "You'd really do that?" Hinata asked, unsure. "Of course we would!" Said the D-Team, and so they embarked on their adventure.

CHAPTER SIX: THE REAL ADVENTURE!

-Hinata and the D-Team got their dinosaurs and stuff together, and then set out for Mt. Fuji, where the Grey Fox lived and hid his giant pile of money. They went into a forest, and got lost. "Uh oh! I don't know where we are!" Max said, worried! "Don't worry! I have a MAP!" The Professor said, so he opened the map, but it was the WRONG MAP! They wandered for a while, until they came across a village next to Mt. Fuji. The village was very poor, and the people there had no money. "The Grey Fox took it all away from us!" The village elder said, "You must get it back, or we will all die!" Hinata felt bad; she wanted to help Rock Lee, but the village needed its money! "We'll find a way." Hinata sighed.

-Hinata and the D-Team climbed up the mountain, and then they got to The Grey Fox's lair! Before they could go in, Karin showed up in front of them with her raptor! "Hinata! YOU WILL NOT PASS!" Karin yelled really loud! "Hey! It's her!" Max shouted, "Yeah! Let's get her!" Zoey Continued! "no..." Hinata interrupted, "this is ME and ERNIE'S fight!" Hinata and Karin's raptors once again engaged in a fight; this one as close as the last one; they clawed, and kicked, and bit, and tore at each other! Ernie got knocked down near the edge of a cliff, and the Karin yelled "Finish him off!" But Before Karin's raptor could attack Ernie again, Ernie got up and defeated Karin's raptor with a devastating blow! Karin's raptor stumbled backwards, and fell down unconscious! "WHAT?" Karin screeched, "IM-FREAKING-POSSIBLE!" Suddenly, they all heard a dark and notorious laughter coming from inside the lair; it was The Grey Fox!

CHAPTER SEVEN: FINAL BOSS FIGHT: THE GREY FOX!

-The Grey Fox's voice sounded like something out of a nightmare; like a mixture between a bear and a burning car with the alarm going! He was 40 meters tall and 20 meters wide; his fur was a dark gray, with red spots all around (those weren't always there...*gulp!*) His fangs were like fifty sharpened steel katanas, just waiting to pierce the flesh and bones of the fool who dares to try to take from his pile of money! Every time he breathed out, he snorted fire, every time he breathed in, he sucked up half the air around him! His eyes both glowed red hot; it was as if both were made out of fire! Looking at the Grey Fox was like looking at the devil himself; it sent an enormous chill down Hinata, the D-Team, and Karin's spines! "I heard you came to take my money..." The Grey Fox echoed; the voice looked like it came from nowhere, but sounded like it came from everywhere! Hinata shook off the feeling, and stood up to the Grey Fox and shouted "I'm not afraid of you, you big ugly freak! I came here to rescue my friends!" The Grey Fox stood atop the snowy mountain peak, unimpressed, "so, you apparently want to die before they do!" The Grey Fox chuckled! "You forgot; We're here to help!" Max also shouted! "You're going down!" Zoey taunted! "You'll never break us!" The Professor jabbed! Karin looked at them strangely; all the ninjas and dinosaurs in the world combined could not stand against this monstrosity, yet they still try? "Why?" Karin asked herself, "Why do they continue to persist, when they know that they're doomed?" All of the dinosaurs charged after the Grey Fox, who let out an enormous screech that pierced the heavens, immediately before swallowing them!

-Everybody just froze; all of the dinosaurs that could defeat the Grey Fox just vanished right before their eyes! Was the fight lost? Was all of this for nothing? Was Rock Lee going to die from cancer? All of these questions raced through Hinata's head as the Grey Fox laughed with a menial laughter that eclipsed the sun! Just then, the Grey Fox choked, and a big bump appeared in the Grey Fox's big stomach, and then all of the dinosaurs came bursting out of it perfectly fine! The Grey Fox didn't have any blood or organs; it was all wires and rebound steel bars! "We just beat a Muppet?" Max was puzzled. Then, the old man from the dinosaur shop stepped out of the Grey Fox muppet-bot; both Hinata and Karin gasped with shock! "You're the guy who gave me my dinosaur!" They both shouted in unison! The old man laughed, and said "Correct; I never had an evil twin brother, and all of this was just a test." The old man turned to Hinata, "And you, my child, passed that test!" Hinata felt flattered, "But...why?" Hinata asked, "Why did you have this test?" The old man smirked, "Back in my day, I used to be a ninja AND a dinosaur trainer, and I won a lot of money from fighting tournaments." The old man took a deep sigh, "But alas, my days of fighting are over, so I needed to find a worthy adversary who could defeat my creation, the Grey Fox, and take all of the money." The old man looked at Hinata and the D-team, "you guys have some strong bonds, both between yourselves and your dinosaurs...I would be more than happy to give all of the money to you!" The old man cheerfully replied! "SWEET!" Hinata and the D-team triumphantly shouted before going inside and getting the money! "As for you," the old man said to Karin in a grumpy tone of voice, "I am quite disappointed." "But I'm stronger!" Karin protested! "Clearly you are not," the old man pointed out, "or else you would have won that fight against Hinata." Karin was speechless. "Furthermore, "the old man continued, "you abandoned your own friends back at the coliseum, so even if your raptor DID win, he would have stood no chance against the rest of the D-Team!" The old man then gave Karin a looooooooooooooooong lecture on the value of teamwork and having good friends on your side.

-Hinata said goodbye to the D-Team, who took half of the money and gave it to the poor village so they could rebuild and not die of starvation. Hinata used the other half of the money to pay for Rock Lee's surgery so he wouldn't die of cancer. Everybody lived happily ever after except for Naruto; people forgot about him, and he stayed locked up in ninja jail where he belongs.

THE END

P.S.: You were right; my "chapters" are way too short to be worthy of the chapter feature, so expect all of these to be uploaded the same way as MMGS. Don't mind the previous story about Sonic, it was a stupid joke, anyway.

P.S.S.: I meant to upload this yesterday, but unexpected events prevented me from doing so. I apologize and hope that you can forgive me =D.


End file.
